Lat Pull Down
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: This is a little smutty Miz/Alex Riley fic.  I hope you all enjoy and please Review.


Alex opened the door to his and Mike's hotel room after a hard day of practice. As soon as the door opened the sound of music greeted his hears and the sight that met his eyes was something else. His lover, Mike Mizanin; was dancing to the song Lips like sugar by Flo Rida. Alex had been ready to announce his presence but it died on his tongue as he watched Mike's hips sway with the beat as he sped around the kitchen.

Alex couldn't cook; he would tell you that real quick. But Mike could, he grew up in Ohio for God's sakes, what else is he going to do. But since Mike got back from the gym and did all he had to do that day he decided he would surprise Alex and cook him supper, usually he was too busy. It was too quiet so he put on some music, it couldn't hurt. So he had begun dancing to the beat, Mike really was a good dancer.

A grin found its way to Alex's lips as he; very quietly, snuck into the kitchen and behind his lover. Alex waited until Mike was away from the hot stove; God knows he didn't want Mike to burn himself again. When Mike was away from all things dangerous and had nothing in his hand, Alex wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. Mike let out a startled yelp and quickly came around with an elbow.

Alex was quick enough to avoid it though just barley. Mike would have actually punched him in the jaw had he not realized who it was right before his fist made contact.

"Alex." Mike seethed. "I could have just broken your jaw you ass! You scared the shit out of me!"

Alex blinked and then laughed. "I am so not worried about anyone coming in here and hurting you, that's for sure."

Mike glared at him before a grin worked itself onto his face to. Alex stood straight again and once more, rested his hands against Mike's hips. "I enjoyed the dance." Alex purred.

Mike blushed a dark red. "You saw that did you?' Alex chuckled and kissed Mike's cheek. "You were very sexy."

Mike rolled his eyes and moved back to the stove so he could continue his cooking. Alex was not through though. "How about an encore?"

"No."

Alex pouted. "Come on now Mikey." He whined. "How about a private dance just for me later on tonight?" Mike hummed; he seemed to be considering this. Alex leaned against the table behind Mike and admired Mike's firm, tight ass.

Finally Mike shrugged. "If you behave for the rest of the night you have a small chance." Alex licked his lips; he knew what that meant.

Hours, after they had eaten and bathed, gotten everything out of the way, they were settling down in there room. Mike had just walked in only to find Alex sitting at the edge of the bed staring at him expectantly. "What?" Mike questioned.

"You owe me a dance, I was good." Alex smirked and reached over to his CD player. Mike sighed but smiled, "I guess your right huh?" Alex nodded as he pressed play and the song began.

_You're so, hypnotizing could you be the devil could you be an angel your touch, magnetizing feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing._

The lyrics went on as Mike came to stand in front of Alex. Mike soon was swaying along in his lovers face. Mike got an idea. Mike began stripping his shirt off while wiggling his hips at Alex. Alex took Mike by the hips and kissed his now exposed stomach.

Alex stared at Mike as if he were in a trance, his eyes growing darker with lust. Mike stepped back, turned around, and then slow sank down; making sure Alex had a good view of his ass. Mike came back up and started toying with his belt. Alex slowly bought his hands up to help as the song played.

Right when Alex got it un buckled, the song stopped. Soon that song was replaced with another.

_There's a place down town where the freaks all hang around, there a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all._

Mike grinned; he liked this song. Mike got away from Alex and pulled the belt lose, flinging it in some random corner. Mike then un buttoned his pants and slowly slid them off. Mike did this all while swinging his hips and shaking his ass.

When Mike had slipped out of his pants and everything else, , standing at full attention in front of his lover. Mike took a seat on one of Alex's legs that were hanging off the bed, one of his legs on each side of Alex's. Mike ground his erection against Alex's leg as Alex licked his lips, his eyes traveling over the length of Mike's body. Alex wanted Mike….bad.

Alex took Mike by the shoulders and threw him onto the bed. Mike stared up at Alex as he tried to get his clothes off as fast as he could. Mike slowly stroked himself, his thumb running over the sensitive head every now and again as he waited un patiently for his lover. Alex finally rid himself of all clothing and then he straddled Mike.

Alex took both of Mike's hands in one of his and held them above his head. Alex licked the outer shell of Mike's ear, his hot breath making Mike shiver. Alex kissed his way from Mike's jaw, to his cheeks, his temples, his nose, and finally his lips. "You are such a fucking tease." Mike smirked, squirming under his lover.

Alex kissed a trail from Mike's chest; stopping ever once and against to nip at a sensitive spot or gently take a nipple between his teeth. Alex kissed down Mike's abs, kissed is navel, and let his tongue lick along Mike's length, leaving one last kiss on the head in which he earned a breathy moan from Mike. Alex looked up at Mike with dark, desire filled eyes.

"Night stand." Mike answered. Alex got up and retrieved the cherry flavored lube from the night stand and when he got back to the bed, Mike was pumping himself readily but stopped as soon as Alex got over to him. "How do you want me?" Mike questioned.

Alex looked thoughtful for only a moment before he answered. "Turn over."

Mike flipped over on his belly and stuck his ass in the air obscenely. Alex took Mike by the hips and pulled him closer. Alex dipped his finger in the lube and teased Mike's tight hole with it. Mike groaned, "Alex." He whined.

Alex smiled as he gently let his finger dip into Mike's hole and pass the tight ring of muscle. Alex rubbed Mike's inner walls as he listened to the music and Mike's pleasured moans. Alex inserted another finger, meeting more resistance and he was also met with the soft sound of Mike's pained whimpers. "You okay?" Alex questioned as Usher sang "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh my gosh." In the background. Mike swallowed thickly and muttered a quiet yes as he waited for the burning pain to stop.

Alex added one more finger, scissoring them, stretching his lover before he deemed Mike ready. Mike took deep breaths and he rested his head against his arm, waiting for Alex to enter him. Alex was gentle as he always was; taking the time to lather his cock in lubricant before he eased into Mike. Alex was buried to the hilt, his balls resting heavily against the perfect globes of Mike's tight ass.

Alex waited patiently for Mike to give the okay. It only took a moment for Mike to adjust to the burning pain.

"Move." Mike ordered and Alex didn't have to be asked twice.

Alex began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, pulling out until only the head was left inside before thrusting back in. Mike gasped out as Alex hit that bundle of fuck and started rocking back against Alex. They got a rhythm going; Alex's thrusts became harder and fasted as Mike's moans grew louder and more commanding.

Alex's hand found its way down to Mike's throbbing member. Alex pumped Mike in tune with his thrusts an soon Mike was bucking into his hand and whimpering his name over and over in a loving, lustful mantra.

"Alex, I-Im coming." Mike moaned right before uttering a string of curses and coming, spurting his seeds all over Alex's hand and the bed. Alex came soon after, grunting his lover's name as he came inside Mike's tight channel. Alex road out his orgasm before he stopped, ready to give out on top of Mike.

Alex took a deep breath and pulled out of Mike with a wet "Plop". Alex rolled onto his back, taking Mike with him. The room was silent, only the sound of their heavy breathing and the lyrics of the song "I'd come for you." By Nickelback playing steadily from the CD player.

Alex covered them up as Mike laid his head on Alex's chest, his eye lids becoming heavy. Alex chuckled. "Mikey, you are a good dancer; you should dance for me more often." Mike gave a content sigh. "I love you baby." Alex cooed, leaning his head down to place a soft kiss on the back of Mike's head, then to his neck and finally one on his temple. "Mike smiled and muttered a soft. "I love you too." By the time Alex reached over and turned his CD player off, Mike was asleep. Mike's soft snores replaced the music and that is what Alex fell asleep to and he didn't mind; he would rather listen to Mike voice, even in the form of snores, more than anything else.


End file.
